


Saturday Morning

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of a modern Edward and the reader having some morning cuddles and a lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought about sassin cuddles and this idea popped into my head.

Edward’s tattooed arm was wrapped around you when you woke up. His not-so-soft snoring rang in your ears as you slowly woke up. It was Saturday, and you both had absolutely nothing to do for the day. No alarms set, no rushing around to get ready for work. The night before was spent out with friends, with drinks and laughs all around. Upon arriving back at the cozy apartment you shared, you and Edward had just a drink more, and stayed up talking for a few hours. It amazed you that after a few years together, he still had stories to tell you about all the people he’s worked with. You both undressed each other, and kissed each other until you fell asleep.

You could feel his breathing on your back, his legs tangled up in yours. You pulled the blanket halfway down, still covering your legs but exposing your upper half. You stretch out to grab your phone, trying not to disturb the man sleeping behind you. You can hear a groan as the arm on your waist pulls you back to him. You giggle, and happily settle back into him. Edward places a chaste kiss on your shoulder blade, and makes himself comfortable again. The smile on your face starts to grow. Unlocking your phone, you start to read through your emails and checking all of your social media. His calloused fingers start to drift down, dancing on your hip and thigh, leaving a ghostly trail on your skin. His fingers move from your side, across your stomach and back again. His palm splays out on your stomach and he sighs. “Time is it?” he asks your back, groggily.

“10:12” you answer, turning your back slightly so you could see his face. As you turn, Edward’s lips find new skin to claim, and he placed them on your shoulder, then collarbone. With one arm, you push some of his messy blonde hair out of his face. His head lifted slightly, and he gives you a sleepy grin. He props himself up on his arm above your face, his only inches from yours. “I probably still have beer breath,” you admit to him.

“And I probably still have rum breath,” he says, leaning down to press his lips to yours. Pulling away after too short of a time, he starts to speak again. “Doesn’t mean I won’t kiss ya.” He gives you another kiss on the cheek, and then falls back to your side. He rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, where he unplugs his phone and starts to scroll through. You turned your hips so you could lay comfortably on your back, holding your phone above your head as you scrolled. You look over at him, his permanently tan skin covered in tattoos. You could just see his boxers from underneath the blanket, the muscles in his body contracting and moving as he adjusted his position on the bed. Feeling the sudden need to pee, you pull the rest of the blanket off and place your phone back down. Edward slept on the side of the bed closest to the bathroom, so naturally, you decided to climb over him to get out of bed. You both laugh as he tries to pull you closer to him. “Annoying me already, eh love?” He asks in a low, sleep-ridden voice.

“If it were a weekday, I’d have already been annoying you for like 3 hours.” You smile mischievously as you stand on your feet and start to adjust your bra and panties, which matched brilliantly, to both of your liking. Walking towards the bathroom, you flick on the light.

“It’s Saturday. Annoying each other doesn’t start till after breakfast, I thought.” Not being fully awake made him draw out the last part of his sentence. Then he let out a yawn and started to stretch, making small noises, and sighing as his shoulder cracked rather loudly.

“Babe, you’re with me. Annoying each other happens all day,” you call from the bathroom after you flush the toilet. You walk back out, giving yourself a quick once-over in the mirror. Adjusting your hair as you walked out, you could hear Edward watching a video on his phone. He lets out a loud laugh.

“ ‘Mere. Watch this.” He says through his laughter, and he scoots over to make room for you. You sit down beside where he is stretched out in bed. After he presses play, one arm wraps around your waist. Your fingers fall to his, and you start playing with his fingers as you watch the video. He starts laughing, and you don’t find the video funny at all. It appeals only to Edward’s sense of humor, and maybe three other people in the world. When you see him laughing even harder the second time he sees the video, his eyes closing, grin wide, you can’t help but smile.

“That’s not funny at all, Edward.”

“It’s fucking hilarious.”

“No it’s not. Here, give me. I’ll show you something funny.” You take the phone from his hand, and then he pulls you down so his chest is to your back. Nuzzling your neck, you giggle at the two-day-old stubble tickling your skin.

“Oh, so that’s funny, huh?” He lets out a breathy laugh as he finishes. You just giggle more as you scroll through the phone, looking for the video you want to show him. When you find it and press play, his head settles next to yours, and you watch the video and both laugh. “Okay, that was funny.” He places a kiss on your cheek. He gives your ass a light slap, and says, “Up, all that laughin’ is gonna make me piss.” You stand up, giving a disgusted groan as you do. He smugly grins at you as he pulls the blanket off and gets up, and you make a face back at him. You start to find one of his old t-shirts to put on. You stretch as you walk towards the kitchen. Going through the motions of making coffee, you are almost startled when you hear Edward start to speak.

“Where did you find that shirt?” He says, scratching his chest as he walks toward you. You look down to see what shirt he was talking about, then racked your brain trying to figure out the answer to his question.

“I don’t know. It was in the laundry with everything else so I washed it and then decided I wanted to wear it,” you answer, starting to pull down the mugs from the shelf. Edward walked toward the fridge, pulled out milk for him, a sweeter creamer for you.

“How do you do it?” He says, moving around you to get the sugar kept out in a small container shaped like a fish. You just look at him confused as the coffee machine beeps. You turn your attention back to it, pulling the hot grinds out walking towards the garbage can. “I ask myself where one of my shirts went, then two days later you’re wearing it.” He starts to pour the coffee into the two different mugs, yours being way larger than his. You come up behind him, arms wrapping around his chest.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? I’m psychic. I’ve been reading your thoughts since the first day I met you.” He let out a giggle, and you move from behind him to fix your coffee. He still can’t get it exactly how you like it, even though he tries almost every morning. Some days he doesn’t even try, today being one of those mornings.

“I just think of your butt 85% of the time, to be honest.” He said, blowing over the top of his coffee. You roll your eyes.

“I don’t have to be psychic to know that.” He grins from behind the mug.

“Ready? Back to bed. We have 8 episodes to marathon through of that dumb fisherman show and I want to make fun of it.” He say as he turns to go back into the bedroom.

“Why watch it if you’re just going to make fun of it?” You say, then he starts to walk back towards you. He pulls your free hand and leads you to your bedroom.

“‘Cause it’s fun. And you like doing it as much as I do, baby, don’t lie to me,” he says as he lets you pass to walk in the doorway first.

“Fine. But then we have to watch a movie, my choice, later.” You carefully place your coffee down on the nightstand, then crawl back into bed.

“Just nothing sappy. Something with some action it.” Picking your mug back up to sip, Edward gets comfortable next to you, and does the same thing.

“What part of _my choice_ don’t you understand?” You practically scoff at him. He lets out a laugh, still heavy with sleep. “And just for that, we’re watching The Notebook.” He groans, smiling though. He moves real close to you, one hand moving towards your neck.

“I’m sorry, baby. I love you so much. Your choice. But please, anything but that damn movie.” He pleads, voice littered with small laughs, lips leaving small kisses on your cheek. You laugh, and try and steady the hand with coffee in it.   

“Deal. But only because I love you.” You close your eyes and bring your lips to his, his eyes doing the same. He kisses you, mouth opening slightly as he deepens the kiss. You kiss him back, pulling away first after you both slow your lips. “Alrighty, let’s make fun of this show.”

“One horribly inaccurate TV show about deep-sea fisherman, coming right up,” he says, his lips turning up in the corners. He pushes some buttons on the remote, and leans against the headboard. Lifting his arm slightly, you lean against him, back to his chest. His arm falls across your chest, and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. And the two of you settle in for a long day of doing absolutely nothing together. 


End file.
